


Your love is my armour, I feel no evil

by melroihag



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Wayhaught - Freeform, pure angst, wynaught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: When all Hell breaks loose, both literally and figuratively, Nicole finds herself using a code-phrase to warn Wynonna that something is seriously, seriously wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a fic set in the Wynonna Earp universe... I tried my best to make sure they weren't too out of character, but any feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is just sorta my take on how things go down after 2x09... hope you enjoy!

A knock at the door sounded and hope bloomed in Nicole’s chest. It had to be Waverly at the door because she was pretty sure no one else knew where exactly she lived.  
Maybe now they could talk and get through this rough patch, she thought. Fighting with Waverly was excruciating and exhausting. She hadn’t slept properly or eaten properly in days, and so the thought of finally getting to smooth things over made the tension in her shoulders ease ever-so-slightly.

“Waves?” she said, unable to hide the hopefulness in her voice as she opened the door.

The slight smile that had made it’s way onto her face, just at the thought of Waverly, instantly dropped, right at the exact same time as her stomach. Her eyes landed upon a familiar face, but everything felt off, the unexpected visitor was dressed in all black and masked by a sinister smirk. Nicole’s gut instinct telling her to run, but before she had the chance, the figure was stepping closer, causing her to stumble backwards blindly.

“W-what do you want?” she asked, cautious to keep enough distance between them.

“Call Wynona Earp and I won’t hurt someone you love.” the widow spoke, the edge to her voice sending a chill down Nicole’s spine.

The very obvious threat made Nicole’s gaze narrow and her voice harden.“If you hurt Waverly…” she began to say, but was cut off from a menacing laugh.

Feeling anger swell within her, she took a step towards the widow with her hands clenched in fists at her sides.  
“What do you need with a pregnant woman?” she spat, unaware of where this newfound confidence was coming from.

The widow rolled her eyes impatiently before picking up a photo frame of Nicole and Waverly, and pretending to admire it as she spoke.  
“You and I both know that she is not just a pregnant woman.” the demon scoffed, before placing the frame photo-side down, an action that did not escape Nicole’s attention.  
“She has something I need.” they said, breaking the redhead out of her thoughts.

Her protective-nature kicked in, in full-force as Nicole’s thoughts immediately went to the unborn baby.  
“I’ll die before I let you near her or that baby.” she snarled, glaring dangerously at the smug looking demon.

Again the widow rolled her eyes at the officer’s lack of understanding.  
“Now, there’s no need to get dramatic. I could care less about that… obvious mistake.” they said, taking a seat on the arm of her couch.

Nicole tried not to panic, as a million possibilities of what they could possibly need from Wynonna, ran through her mind at once.  
The sound of her phone buzzing on the coffee table snapped her out of her thoughts.  
‘1 message - Waves’ shone on the screen and Nicole glanced hesitantly at the demon before hesitantly reaching for her phone and unlocking it.

_**Dear Control Freak, I will talk to you when I want to talk to you. Until then, have a nice life hurting the people that you love.** _

As Nicole’s eyes read the text, each and every word cut her deeper inside.  
Suddenly the prospect of standing opposite a demon, that would more than likely end up killing her, didn't seem so bad. She’d already lost everything in that moment.

A cold hand on her shoulder startled her, forcing a traitorous tear to slip down her face unbidden.  
“Trouble in paradise?” the smile in their voice made the sting in Nicole’s chest hurt more.  
Momentarily lost in her thoughts again, she was shaken by the whispering of the demon in her ear.  
“Call. The Heir. Now.” the finality in their tone made the redhead wince.

Taking a step away from the demon, she clearly her throat as she scrolled to ‘Aphrodite’ and pressed call.  
The widow was watching her, only a few steps away and Nicole knew that this would be her only chance to warn Wynonna. As the phone rang, she frantically tried to remember what the code-phrase Waverly and Wynonna would use when they were kids, to warn each other if something wasn’t right.

“Haught, what do you want? I’m having dinner with my baby-daddy here, can this wait?” Wynonna’s voice sounded on the other end.

Taking what small comfort she could from the eldest Earp’s voice, she smiled slightly at the thought of Doc and Wynonna having dinner. She always preferred Doc.

“Nicole…? Hey, are you there?” Wynonna asked confused.

The piercing gaze of the widow spiked Nicole’s fears and she overcompensated when the words finally flew from her mouth.  
“Huh? What was that? The _nacho’s are spicy_?” she said, her tone a little too obvious as she made awkward hand gestures to the demon.

“Nacho’s? What? Nicole, are you drunk again?” Wynonna sounded concerned.

Clearly, that wasn’t the code-phrase the Earp sisters used. But the actual one came just in time, not a second later.

“Wait, taco’s are tasty! TACO’S ARE TASTY!” Nicole all but shouted down the phone, turning her back to the demon.  
Without waiting to see if Wynonna received the message, she spoke quickly once again down the phone.  
“Find Waverly. Make sure she’s safe…” was all she managed to get out before she screamed. The widow sank her teeth into the officer’s neck, causing her to fall to her knees, and the phone to skid across the floor.

The demon stood behind her, pulling her head back by her hair.  
“You stupid girl. It isn’t Waverly I have.” it spat, before leaning in closer and smiling evilly, “I’m sure the Sheriff would be disappointed to see you’ve been slacking at work due to a broken heart.”

Despite the pain, Nicole’s adrenaline kicked in. If she was going down, she wasn’t going down without a fight.  
Remembering her training from back at the academy she twisted the arm of the demon and slid out from under it’s grasp, tripping it over with her leg. It was a small and very short lived victory, as the widow got back up.  
Nicole shuffled on the floor backwards, in a futile attempt to reach for her firearm, when in a puff of black smoke, the demon suddenly appeared, stomping down hard on her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

She barely had time to catch a full breath when the widow’s clawed hand encircled her neck, squeezing so hard that Nicole could feel her throat close-up from the mix of pain, fear and built-up tears.

The feeling of life effectively leaving your body, was a truly odd sensation, Nicole realised. There was a tingling in her fingers and toes, and a pulsing in her ears that grew louder and louder.

The ice-cold grip around her neck tightened and the hollow eyes of the demon hovering over her began to blur. And all fear drained from her as, like most times when she was feeling sad or alone, or anything really, her thoughts always and without fail, lead back to the one she loved.  
Images of hazel eyes and velvet-y brunette locks, of dazzling smiles and soft lips, flooded her mind and a wistful smile curved her lips.

As the edges of Nicole’s blurred vision darkened and her eyelids felt heavier, her final thought before everything went black was, _‘I’m sorry, Waverly.’_

——————————————

Wynonna was staring at the phone in her hand in complete and utter confusion.  
“Wait, taco’s are tasty! TACO’S ARE TASTY!” the officer shouted down the line.

Half a second later, her confused expression morphed into that of pure panic, as she recognised the code that something was up. Immediately she stood, not knowing was to do, she looked over at Doc alarmed. His brow was raised in silent question and when she stood abruptly, he mirrored her. His eyes never leaving her as he reached for his gun and jacket.

Before Wynonna could speak, Nicole’s voice sounded again.  
“Find Waverly. Make sure she’s safe…” the redhead managed to say, followed by a violent scream and a bang.

The line wasn’t dead and all Wynonna could do is listen in fear as she heard muffled voices, she could only make out ‘Waverly’ and ‘Sheriff’, before Doc had her coat held out for her, to help her put it on.

“What’s the plan, Boss?” he asked seriously, placing his hat on his head.  
Wynonna could see the determination in his eyes and that’s what brought her out of her reverie.  
“You find Waverly. I’ll call Dolls, get him to check on Nedley. I’m gonna find Haught.” she said, blowing out the candles on the table.  
Doc’s light grip on her wrist made her turn back, “What?” she said impatiently.  
“You are not going alone. If it’s who I think it is, I…” he began to say but was cut off by Wynonna wrenching herself out of his grip.  
“You’ll what, huh?” she said, placing peacemaker in the holster on her hip, “Nicole is family.” her voice broke slightly, clearing her throat she glowered at him, “Look, I don’t have time for this right now. I need you to find Waverly and make sure she’s safe. Can you do that?” she asked, searching his eyes.  
A moment passed before he answered, “Of course.” and in the blink of an eye, Wynonna was out the door, the sound of tyres screeching faded into the distance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! The response to the first chapter was overwhelming! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Here's what happened next...

The doors to the bar swung open with a bang and a frantic-looking Doc stumbled through the door, his gaze searching the establishment in worry.  
Rosita finished pouring the patron a whiskey before whistling, catching Doc’s attention and waving him over.  
“Hey, are you alright?” she asked, concern furrowing her brow.  
“Waverly. Where is she?” he asked, giving the bar another sweep over with his own eyes.  
“Waverly? She just left. Gone to reconcile with the Missus.” she informed him, folding the rag she’d had slung over her shoulder.  
Realisation that the young Earp was already probably ahead of Wynonna, and on the way to the Officer’s house, made the gunslinger’s stomach lurch uncomfortably.  
“No!” he muttered almost to himself, before turning on his heel and storming out.  
“Doc!” Rosita stared after him confused. Her gut was telling her something big was about to go down. She wasn’t in the loop though, she had no idea what was happening, or about to happen, didn’t know where or who was involved, so she stayed put at Shorty’s. If Doc needed her, he’d call.

——————————————

Speed limits were merely a suggestion according to the gunslinger, so he didn’t think twice before ignoring three stop signs and driving straight through two red lights.  
With one hand on the steering wheel, he called Waverly’s number. The longer it went on ringing, the more sweat was gathering on his brow.  
“C’mon. Pick up, pick up, pick up.” he muttered, swerving the car and narrowly avoiding knocking down a pedestrian.  
She wasn't answering, so he hung up and called Wynonna instead, his hand on the steering wheel slipping due to his hands starting to sweat.  
The eldest Earp’s phone went straight to voicemail and Doc threw the device onto the backseat.  
“SHIT!” he cursed, slamming his hands down on the wheel before pushing down on the accelerator even more.

——————————————

Dolls had just fixed Jeremy’s seatbelt when he got the call from Wynonna.  
“I need you to do me a favour. Go find Nedley. Make sure he’s safe.” she said, her tone serious.  
Dolls’ protective instincts kicked in and he jogged round to the drivers seat, slamming the door shut and started the engine.  
“Woah, okay, okay… slow down. What’s going on?” he asked, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.  
“I DON’T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN!” his deputy’s voice yelled down the line.  
Sensing her agitation he bit back any retort he had as he drove onto the main road.  
“I can’t be in three goddamn places at once! So can you do this or not?” she barked.  
“Yes, ma’am. Nedley. I’m on it.” he said matter-of-factly.  
“But Wynonna…” he began to say but the line went dead.

Turning to Jeremy he handed the lab technician his phone.  
“Track Sheriff Nedley’s phone.” he ordered, eyes turning back to the road.  
A nervous laugh bubbled up from Jeremy, “Isn’t that like, illegal though?” he asked.  
Dolls’ pointed glare was answer enough, as the lab tech took less than fifteen seconds to locate the Sheriff and began giving his boss the directions.

——————————————

The strange feeling that something was wrong, that Waverly had gotten whilst driving, was confirmed when she pulled up outside Nicole’s and noticed the front door was left open.  
She reached into the backseat for the shotgun and checked it was loaded before exiting the vehicle.  
Not bothering with locking it, she wasted no time in stealthily climbing the few stairs up to the porch.  
She heard banging, the sounds of someone struggling and in the blink of an eye she was pointing the gun at one of the black widows.  
“Get away from my girlfriend!” she warned, cocking the gun and glaring daggers at the demon.

The widow stood up slowly and brushed her hands together, a sinister smirk curving her lips.  
White noise was all Waverly could hear as her gaze landed on a lifeless Nicole.  
She barely registered the sound of tyres screeching to a halt outside, or the fact she’d dropped the shotgun and had fallen to her knees, at Nicole’s side.

Brought back to reality by the sound of peacemaker, Waverly shook out of her panicked state and found her sister holstering the cursed weapon and falling to Nicole’s other side.  
Tears filled Waverly’s eyes as she grabbed hold of her girlfriend’s hand, bringing it up to her lips as tears ran freely down her face.  
Wynonna instantly started CPR. Pinching the Officer’s nose, she blew into Nicole’s mouth, then began chest compressions. Any witty comment was tucked into the back of her mind for later. For when Nicole was alive and they could laugh about this just being another Thursday in Purgatory.

Wynonna was mid-breath before she remembered something she’d seen on some TV show in the doctor’s office. Looking up at Waverly, eyes wide she slapped her sister to get her attention.  
“Where does she keep her medical stuff?” she asked, the random question threw Waverly off.  
A split second later she answered, “Upstairs in the cupboard above the sink in the bathroom.”  
Wynonna was off like a rocket, taking the stairs three at a time as she ran to where she hoped was the bathroom.  
Waverly stared down at her girlfriend who’s lips were turning blue and a new wave of panic shot through her.  
Every second felt like an hour and Waverly’s blurred vision was only making her panicking worsen.  
“WYNONNA!” Waverly’s blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the house.  
Not a moment later, Wynonna was running down the stairs with a box, holding onto the railing to keep her - somewhat - steady.

Dropping to Nicole’s side again, she flipped the lid to the box. Burrowed through, she threw the things out of her way that she didn’t need, before landed on what she needed.  
Waverly watched on in terror as Wynonna bit the cap off with her teeth, spat it to the side and raised her hand over the Officer’s chest.  
“You better come back to us you asshole.” she muttered before plunging the shot of adrenaline into Nicole chest.  
Waverly’s gasp was choked as sobs rose in her chest.  
When nothing happened, the tears Wynonna had been holding back, started to fill her eyes traitorously.  
Starting CPR again, she was on the second round of chest compressions when out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Officer’s finger twitch.  
Waverly was hunched over, arms wrapped around herself as if trying to hold herself together.  
Wynonna checked Nicole’s pulse on her wrist, and then on her neck just to make sure she wasn’t just wishful thinking.  
Nicole’s finger twitched again and Wynonna blew into her mouth once, twice, three times more, just to be on the safe side.

The next series of events passed in a blur.  
Doc entered gun’s at the ready. He lowered his weapons instantly as his eyes took in the sight before him. The Earp sisters were huddled on the floor, he could just make out his favourite Officer’s boot that lay between them. He stood out of the way, silently watching as an ambulance showed up outside.  
The emergency services that Wynonna had called on her way to Nicole’s, finally showed up. The Paramedics lifted the Officer onto a gurney, and made sure she was securely fastened before ushering Wynonna and Waverly into the back of the ambulance with her.

As the ambulance drove out of sight, Doc couldn’t get the sound of the sirens out of his head. Willing his feet to move, he grabbed the spare pair of keys on the hook, locked the door and sped off towards the hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a medical professional, so using an Epi-pen might not've actually worked.. but I figured the adrenaline would help get Nicole's heart starting again? If it's entirely too unrealistic, I apologise.. but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think? There will also be more than 3 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started off writing this chapter with one idea for how I wanted it to turn out. I got halfway through and got a different idea, then by the time I finished it, it wasn't either of the two ideas.. so what I'm saying is, I don't even know what this is because it's 3:20am and I'm exhausted.
> 
> But I still hope you - somewhat - enjoy?!

Nicole’s surgery had taken four and a half hours.  
The longest hours of Waverly Earp’s life.

Officer Haught had sustained multiple severe injuries, resulting in the surgeons having to operate for such a lengthy amount of time. She had two broken ribs, a seriously bruised trachea, (luckily not so extreme that her windpipe was completely crushed, but it was very close) a lot of internal bruising around her torso, and some swelling on the brain. Not to mention the bite on her shoulder that was seemingly infected, and badly.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound of the monitor reverberated around the sterile hospital room.  
Waverly hadn’t left Nicole’s side after her girlfriend came out of surgery, and Wynonna was given a “time-out” of sorts by one of the nurses, after she threatened to belly-bump a junior doctor, if he didn’t give them information on Nicole’s condition.

Sauntering back in through the doors to the hospital, and glaring threateningly at the junior doctor, Wynonna made her way to the recovery room her friend was in.  
As she turned the corner, she found Doc sitting on the chair outside the room, hat in his hand and scrubbing a hand over his face, sighing heavily.

The sound of her boots caused him to look up, and the look in his eyes broke her heart.  
Unable to find the right words to say, he simply glanced through the window at Waverly who was delicately outlining her girlfriend’s hand with her fingertips.  
Wynonna chewed the inside of her cheek to try and keep the building tears at bay, as she leant against Doc’s side, resting her head on his shoulder.  
The gunslinger’s arm automatically wrapping around her, tucking her into his side.

“If…” Wynonna started to say, swallowing the lump in her throat before trying again, “If she… doesn’t make it…” she shook her head at the mere thought, turning her head away as a tear slid down her face.  
Doc tilted her chin back to face him, “Officer Haught, is going to be just fine.” he said, determination in his eyes.  
In a rare moment of vulnerability, Wynonna’s bottom lip quivered and Doc drew her into a warm embrace.  
“That girl is stronger than any one of us.” he murmured next to her ear.  
Wynonna leaned back, a little embarrassed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“Don’t let Dolls hear you say that.” she tried to joke light-heartedly, but failed when her voice broke.  
Doc pressed a kiss to Wynonna’s forehead and lead her to the room door, opening it for her silently.  
After an encouraging nod from him, Wynonna plastered on her brave face for her sister, and entered the room, sitting opposite Waverly at Nicole’s side.

Waverly was too lost in her own thoughts to notice that Wynonna had entered the room.  
The sound of the monitors relaying Nicole’s heart rate, the only sound in the room filling the awkward and uncomfortable silence.  
Wynonna sat opposite her sister, at the Officer’s side, not knowing what exactly to say if anything at all. She didn’t know how much time had passed before Waverly broke the silence and spoke up.

“The uh… the doctor said she’s stable.” Waverly’s voice was hoarse from crying, and she sniffled before carrying on, her grip on Nicole’s hand a little tighter.  
“But he said that the uh… the bite on her shoulder, y’know where the…” she couldn’t even bring herself to say it. Closing her eyes, silent tears fell as she took a deep breath in to steady herself.  
“They think it’s infected, but are running some tests to see if they can…” Waverly’s brow creased as she wracked her brain, “Ugh, I don’t know… I can’t remember!” she huffed angrily at herself.

“Woah, Hey, Waves… it’s okay-” Wynonna began to soothe her sister’s worries but was cut off.  
“NO.” Waverly glared over at her sister, her voice harsher than she’d meant it to be.  
“No.” she said a little softer, “It’s not okay.” Waverly’s voice sounded lost as her gaze landed on her girlfriend’s peaceful face.  
Not wanting to stress Waverly any further, Wynonna simply pat Nicole’s knee gently before sitting back in her chair to get comfortable.  
She watched her sister closely, how gentle Waverly was as she held Nicole’s hand. How she’d brush her lips against her girlfriend’s knuckles and mumble to herself as she moved fiery red locks, tucking them behind the Officer’s ear lovingly.

Wynonna regularly teased Nicole and Waverly about how sickly-sweet they were, but in all honesty, she couldn’t be more happier that they were together. Of course her love for Waverly would always come first, but she’d grown more fond of the redheaded cop, than even she realised herself. Nicole had proven that she was not only Waverly’s girlfriend, but also Wynonna’s _friend_ and someone that they can both rely on when times get tough, which they did all too often in Purgatory.

A light knock at the door drew the Earp sister’s attention and they both stood as the doctor entered the room.  
Clutching a clipboard, he had a solemn expression on his face and Wynonna felt her hand curl into a fist the longer he stayed silent.  
“We got the results back, from the wound on her shoulder.” He informed, looking pointedly at Waverly.  
The small nod she gave him, prompted him to continue.  
“It seems to be a type of poison, similar to those found in deadly snakes.” he said peeking back at the chart in his hands.  
“So, what does that mean?” Wynonna voiced the question both she and Waverly were wondering.  
“Anti-venom’s can be tricky… if it doesn’t match the lethal venom it’s meant to cure, it can actually do more harm than good.” his eyes flickered between the two women, sweat forming on his brow as he noticed Wynonna’s white-knuckled fist at her side.  
“So, what does that mean?” the eldest Earp asked impatiently, her tone causing Waverly to wince slightly.  
“Well, whatever bit her… we’d need some samples before we could start on creating a cure.” the doctor said.  
Wynonna’s stomach dropped as she realised the reality of the situation. She’d sent the bitch who had bitten Nicole to Hell with Peacemaker. A sudden wave of nausea washed over her and it - for once - was not because of the pregnancy.

Waverly couldn’t make eye contact with her. Instead she returned to Nicole’s side, blinking silent tears as she held her girlfriend’s hand once more.  
“As long as she keeps her heart rate down and stays calm, it should give us more time to find an antidote.” He said, clearly oblivious to the tension in the room.  
“She’s out cold.” Wynonna pointed out.  
“Yes, but if she should wake… any stress would make her heart rate pick up, causing the blood to flow quicker and therefore-” he was explaining to Wynonna before Waverly cut him off.  
“The poison spreads more rapidly, increasing her chances of dying.” Waverly finished for him, her voice distant.  
Wynonna’s was frozen to the spot, barely noticing that the doctor had left them, closing the door behind himself.

A few hours passed and Wynonna was just drifting out of consciousness, in the chair beside the hospital bed, when Waverly’s voice got her attention.  
“I did something awful.” the youngest Earp’s voice was so quiet, Wynonna wasn't sure if she was hearing things or not.  
“What?” Wynonna asked, shuffling in the chair to get comfortable again.  
“God, I was so stupid.” Waverly’s voice caught, as she rest her forehead beside her girlfriend’s leg on the bed.  
“What happened?” Wynonna asked, eyeing her sister hesitantly.  
Waverly lifted her head up, more tears falling as sobs started to build in her chest.  
“I sent her this stupid text.” the guilt in Waverly’s eyes shone, and a sob escaped her before she turned to look at her sister, “It was so _mean_ , Wynonna.” her voice broke as another sob left her.  
Concern creased Wynonna’s brow as she watched her little sister fall apart. Reaching forward, she placed her hand on top of Waverly’s.  
“Hey, babygirl… whatever it said, I’m sure she’ll forgive you.” she said lightly, a small smile curving her lips as she tried to catch Waverly’s eye.  
Waverly’s sobs grew and soon she was stifling her hysterics with her free hand, as more and more tears fell, and she shook her head.

Wynonna couldn’t recall a time she’d seen Waverly so distraught. Nothing hurt Wynonna more than Waverly being upset, and subconsciously her maternal instincts kicked in, wanting to comfort and protect her sister, rather than joke to lighten the mood like she usually would.  
“Waverly, that girl is _in love_ with you.” she nodded towards Nicole and squeezed her sister’s hand lightly.  
Little did Wynonna know that, that would have the opposite effect she was hoping for.  
Waverly curled in on herself, she’d reached the point of crying where her mouth just hung open as the tears fell freely.

 

Earlier in the day when Waverly had been driving over to her girlfriend’s house, she’d finally listened to the three voicemail messages that Nicole had left her. Guilt settling in her chest, making her heart ache as she heard the sincerity in the redhead’s apologies, and the the truth behind the multiple ‘I love you’s’.  
Nicole had said those three words during their big argument for the first time. Then twice more in the voicemails, and Waverly had yet to say them to her at all. She knew what she felt for Nicole, she knew how long she’d felt like it, and yet she couldn’t understand why she hadn’t told Nicole yet, that she was completely and utterly in love with her.

 

“I-I haven’t even t-told her!” Waverly stuttered, as she locked gazes with her sister.  
“That…?” a small knowing smile curved the eldest Earp’s lips.  
“I love her.” Waverly sniffled, turning her attention back to her girlfriend.  
Standing slightly, she reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to Nicole’s hairline, letting her fingers card through the soft, red strands.  
“I love you so much.” she breathed, her lips gently brushing her girlfriend’s forehead, “You have no idea.” she added in a broken whisper, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the redhead’s.  
Wynonna turned away, casting her attention elsewhere as a part of her felt like she was interrupting a precious and private moment.

When she looked back briefly, she found Waverly’s heavy-lidded eyes sliding shut and her head on the edge of the bed, with her fingers interlaced with Nicole’s.  
The small exhausted sigh that escaped young Earp’s lips, brought an involuntary smile to Wynonna’s face. She’d noticed the dark circles under her Waverly’s eyes, but said nothing. She was just glad to see that Waverly was finally catching some much needed sleep.  
After a momentary internal debate, Wynonna came to the conclusion that a nap couldn’t hurt, and once she was comfortable again, eyes closed and hands linked together atop her belly, she let her eyes slide shut, as a soft snore escaped her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if I just wasted your time or not...
> 
> Hopefully you liked it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I stated this before in previous chapters, but in this version there is no Shay/Shae, Nicole isn't married -- so just keep that in mind for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I got writer's block and I didn't know if this was worth continuing or not.
> 
> \-- ALSO A CHARACTER DIES IN THIS CHAPTER... SORRY... --

A rustling sound caused Nicole to squint through her eyes. She was achey all over, her eyelids felt extremely heavy.  
A muffled “Shit!” could be heard and Nicole knew immediately that it was Wynonna.  
“Waverly is she safe?” Nicole’s dry throat choked out, before she could even open her eyes.  
Wynonna jumped ten feet in the air, holding a hand to her chest as she stared at Nicole in disbelief.  
“Jesus, Haught!” Wynonna whispered and sighed in relief.  
Blinking a few times for her eyes to adjust, Nicole took in her surroundings. Sterile white room with light blue skirting. Wynonna struggling to get her other arm into her jacket.  
“Waverly.” Nicole repeated, coughing.  
Wynonna handed her a cup of water and nodded to the Officer’s other side.

A small smile tugged at the Officer’s lips as her eyes landed upon Waverly Earp beside her sleeping soundly, all memory of _that text_ buried into the deep recesses of her mind.  
Water spilled down her hospital gown as her delirious state seemed to have forgotten to smile with her mouth closed as she drank the water.  
Wynonna grunted and huffed quietly as she tried once again to put her jacket on.  
“What you doin’?” Nicole found herself asking, her voice croaky.  
The brunette motioned to her jacket with was half on and half hanging off her as if it were obvious.

Nicole held her hand out and motioned for Wynonna to come closer. The eldest Earp took a few tentative steps closer and pouted as Nicole held the other sleeve out for her to successfully put her jacket on.  
“Thanks.” she mumbled, but the redhead waved off her thanks.  
“How’re ya feelin’? You’re not lookin’ so Haught.” Wynonna joked, but the she couldn’t hide the genuine concern in her eyes from Nicole.  
Taking a deep breath in and releasing it, Nicole contemplated the question in her head for a moment.  
“I’ve been better.” she shrugged, causing the brunette to snort.  
“Are you alright?” she asked Wynonna.  
The brunette scoffed, “You’re the one in the hospital bed here.”  
Nicole was still a bit out of it, her head falling back into the pillow. 

Wynonna watched as the the Officer’s head slumped over to the right. A dreamy smile lit up the redhead’s face at the sight of youngest Earp.  
“Thank you.” Nicole breathed, her eyes locking on Waverly’s fingers interlaced with hers.  
“For what exactly?” Wynonna asked, now confused.  
“For making sure she’s always safe.” the Officer said simply, her eyes never leaving the sleeping beauty.  
“I-” Wynonna was momentarily left speechless, she’d given Nicole the speech about how Waverly will always come first, in any given situation, all too many times now.

Wynonna’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she leant back against the wall. It was a text from Dolls, one that made her blood run cold, for what seemed like the millionth time that day, alone. A simple two worded text, _CODE RED._  
Glancing through the large window at the end of the room, she locked with Doc’s careful gaze. He’d been sent the same message.  
Not wanting to alarm the Officer, or wake her sister up, Wynonna held up one finger to Doc, signalling that she’ll be a minute.

The brunette quietly made her way round the hospital bed to Waverly’s side, she pressed a light kiss to the crown of her sister’s head, before turning to face Nicole.  
“I’ve got to go deal with something, but I’ll be back as soon as I can. Just rest up alright? That’s a direct order.” Wynonna’s tone was serious, her voice only slightly stern as she winked at the frowning redhead.  
She couldn’t help but think that the Officer looked like a kicked puppy, at the mention of a ‘direct order’.  
Nicole was too tired to argue and found herself nodding reluctantly.  
Without a second thought, Wynonna leant over and placed a quick kiss to the crown of Nicole’s head, just like she had with her sister moments ago.  
“Sleep. Now.” she said as she made her way out of the room.

Affection bloomed in Nicole’s chest from that small show of affection from Wynonna, and the feel of Waverly’s soft and warm warm in hers.  
As she succumbed to sleep once more, she thanked whatever deity was out there, for bringing the Earp sisters into her life.

——————————————

Wynonna didn't have time to overthink her show of fondness for the Officer, back in the hospital room. Didn’t have time to convince herself that Nicole was still delirious and she could pass it off as a medical-induced dream that the Officer was having. Why? Because as soon as the door shut behind her, Doc was dragging her towards the exit. His shoulders tense and eyes worried.

They hadn’t exchanged a single word. The entire drive had been filled with the roar of the engine as it broke far too many speed limits. Jeremy’s directions had led them to an abandoned barn on Old McPeterson’s land, not far too far, it turns out, from the Earp homestead.

Doc brought the car to a halt behind the tree-line and was unbuckled, rounding the car and opening the passenger door for Wynonna before she could even blink twice, too lost in her own racing mind.  
“We go on from foot.” he said, disappearing into the trees.  
Wynonna followed him without protest. The closer they got, her hand starting to itch as it hovered over Peacemaker in it’s holster on her hip.

A snap of a branch sounded behind them and Doc immediately stood in front of Wynonna, shielding her with both guns raised in the direction of the sound.  
Dolls held his hands up and motioned for them to be quiet. Jeremy was shaking like a leaf behind a tree and Wynonna pinched the bridge of her nose sighing, she did not have the time to give a forced pep-talk to the lab tech.

Dolls dragged Jeremy over to where the gunslinger and his deputy stood, camouflaged by the trees about ten feet away from the barn.  
“Nedley’s in there. Beth has him.” Dolls whispered and Wynonna’s stomach dropped.  
A growl rumbled in Doc’s chest as he looked over to the old wooden barn.  
The glint of pure rage shining in the gunslinger’s eyes was enough to scare the brunette. Wynonna had never seen him this furious before. She’d seen him angry sure, pissed off to high heaven too, but this was something else entirely.  
“What’s the plan?” he asked through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing on the barn, as if his stare alone could take down the final widow.

Both Dolls and Jeremy looked to Wynonna expectantly. The brunette breathed deeply as she surveyed her surroundings, mumbling to herself as a plan of action started to form instantly in her head.  
“Doc and I will distract Bitch Numero Dos and restrain her… Jeremy, you need to be close by so you can extract the venom from her, we need it to create a cure since I sent Bitch Numero Uno to hell already… Dolls, you get Nedley. Make sure he’s safe.” She turned back to face the three men and found them all nodding.  
“Okay then, Dolls you take Jeremy, go in from the south entrance, Doc and I will go from the north entrance.” she said, motioning with her hands toward the barn.  
“Got it?” she asked authoritatively.  
“Sir, yes, Sir!” Jeremy saluted, causing Dolls to stare at him in disbelief, Doc to roll his eyes and Wynonna to shake her head at him.  
“Let’s get ourselves a cure, boys.” she said determined.  
Doc took off one way at the same time Dolls took off in the other direction. Extracting Peacemaker from it’s holster, she followed the gunslinger towards the north entrance.

——————————————

A thousand thoughts ran through Randy Nedley’s head as he stared up at Beth Gardiner. The little voice in his head confirmed what his gut was telling him, that this _thing_ standing before him, was not in fact Beth Gardiner.

 **Hours earlier…** both of the Gardiner sisters had knocked him out, as he’d left his house, (that morning) just as he was making his way to his car, in order to get to the station early.  
_Mercedes_ who was looking a little worse for wear, had kept asking him about a “third seal”, to which he truly had no idea. _Beth_ had tied his hands behind his back and shoved him onto the steel chair with such a force, and at such an awkward angle that his shoulder dislocated, causing him to cry out in pain.

The eldest Gardiner had explained to him, that if he wasn’t going to give up the location of the third seal, she’d find a way to make him.  
His first thought was of his daughter Chrissy and he breathed a sigh of relief, as he remembered she was on vacation far, far away from where he currently was.  
That relief was short lived however as his Deputy’s name fell from the demon’s lips.  
The twisted smirk that appeared on _Mercedes’s_ face caused dread to sit heavy in his stomach. She took a few steps back, as if making her way out of the barn when a surge of adrenaline raced through him and he stood up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and chair still attached as ran at her. _Beth_ hadn’t bound his feet together, and as he ran — the fairly short distance — a small part of him thought he was going to make it out of this alive.

But once again, he was proven wrong as _Mercedes_ rounded at the last minute and grabbed him by the throat. Lifting him off his feet, she glared up at him.  
“Are you ready to tell me yet?” she asked, brow raised, “To save your precious Deputy?” she laughed maniacally.  
Before he knew it, he was seeing red, he spat at her, directing it right down in her face… which, in hindsight, wasn't the best course of action.  
_Beth_ was behind him, holding the chair steady and _Mercedes_ lowered the Sheriff to his feet, only to sink her teeth into his neck.  
The action set his veins alight, he felt as though he were burning from the inside out. The searing pain momentarily taking over all of his senses, he could hear nothing but his heartbeat in his ears, it was racing as he gasped for air. He barely noticed how _Mercedes_ had left the barn, leaving him with the other, whilst she went to go terrorise his town in search of the third seal.

Doc and Wynonna spotted Dolls and Jeremy opposite them. Dolls made hand signals, indicating that they both enter the barn at the at the same time, to throw the demon off.  
During this little exchange though, Jeremy tripped over his own feet whilst trying to peer around the sliding wooden door, and ended up stumbling into the barn, gaining the attention of the second Widow. Wynonna cursed under her breath as the lab tech looked up from his place on the ground, to see the demon smiling sinisterly at him. Dolls entered the barn then, gun raised at the demon and Wynonna was finding it extremely difficult to contain her anger. _**This**_ she reminded herself, is why she preferred to work _alone_. 

Doc was still by her side, his eyes on the widow, but had Wynonna in his peripheral vision, waiting for her cue.  
“It’s over, Beth. Step away from the Sheriff.” Dolls said, voice like steel, as he inched closer slowly, Jeremy following him a few steps behind.  
The demon laughed sadistically, vaguely resembling a cackling witch from crappy halloween movies, Wynonna thought, as the sound sent an involuntary chill down her spine. 

“He’s already dead, anyway.” _Beth_ smirked.  
Wynonna’s eyes found Nedley and her heart stopped. Sheriff Nedley was slumped over, still breathing but barely, and tied to a chair. The whole front of his uniform dripping with blood from a wound on his neck. From where Wynonna was standing, she could just about see the multiple gashes across his face too.  
Doc looked at Wynonna with a pain in his eyes she knew was mirrored in her own.  
Dolls shot the demon in the shoulder and shouted, “Now!” 

Doc sprung into action, shooting the widow repeatedly, causing her to fall back.  
Wynonna hesitated when she got close enough to see the state of the Sheriff.  
“Wynonna!” both Doc and Dolls yelled to get the heir’s attention.  
She snapped out of her thoughts and put a bullet in the demon’s left leg, then right leg.  
The two men restrained _Beth_ as Jeremy extracted the venom. Numerous vials of it, just in case for future use, and for research of course. 

Wynonna ran to the Officer’s side and fell to her knees. Her hands were shaking as she tried desperately to untie the ropes binding him.  
“Talk to me, Randy!” she was nearly begging, and she nudged him as she loosened the ties.  
“That’s Sheriff to you.” he spluttered out, squinting over at her through a swollen shut eye.  
Wynonna exhaled in relief, “That’s the spirit!” she mock punched his shoulder.  
Unbeknownst to her, it was his dislocated shoulder, and her playful punch caused him to yell out in pain.  
“Shit! Sorry.” she winced, moving to his other side to help him up. 

The brunette was just placing his arm around her shoulders when he recoiled from her and fell to his knees, coughing violently.  
“Nearly done over here.” Dolls shouted over to Wynonna.  
She glanced over briefly to see Jeremy holding a giant-ass needle into the demon’s jaw. His hand’s shaking uncontrollably.  
“What do you need me to do?” Wynonna asked helplessly, as she bent down beside Nedley.  
He was still coughing and couldn’t seem to catch enough breath to form a sentence. As he drew his hand away, there was drops of blood and Wynonna’s breath caught audibly.  
Nedley turned to face her and she watched as a trickle of blood trailed from his nostril, down his chin.  
Wynonna was frozen in place, she didn’t know what to do. She hadn’t planned for this. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way.  
“We’re done! Send this bitch to hell.” Doc called over, snarling in the demon’s face.  
“Jeremy, keep an eye on Nedley. I’ll be right back.” she said, waiting for the lab tech to reach the Sheriff’s side before she bolted over to the demon.  
“An eternity in hell isn’t long enough for you.” Wynonna seethed as she raised peacemaker and fired two bullets. One for Nicole, one for Nedley. 

Doc and Dolls jumped back from the flames and watched as the demon burned.  
Wynonna didn’t hesitate, she was back at the Sheriff’s side in an instant, just as promised.  
“C’mon Nedley, we’re gonna get you to the hospital, Jeremy here will make the cure and then you and Nicole will be just fine.” she rambled, putting pressure on the Sheriff’s neck wound that was still bleeding slightly.  
“Don’t waste your time on me.” he coughed, turning his attention to Jeremy, “Make that cure and get it to Deputy Haught.”  
When Jeremy’s gaze flickered between Wynonna and Nedley, the Sheriff coughed and spluttered before he managed to get words out.  
“Now! That’s an order!” he said, his breathing now ragged. 

Jeremy stood and was about to leave when Wynonna glared dangerously at him.  
“Don’t you dare!” her tone was threatening.  
“Wynonna” Doc said sympathetically, at the same time Dolls said “Earp.” in the same tone.  
Jeremy turned to the two men and hesitantly, “I’ll need Rosita’s help… and I can’t drive…”  
Dolls grabbed the scientific briefcase, with the vials of venom in, in one hand and Jeremy’s arm with the other, “I’ll get you to Shorty’s. You make the cure ASAP, then we’ll get to the hospital and administer it to Deputy Haught.” 

Before Wynonna could get a word in, they were out of sight. Leaving just herself, Doc and a dying Sheriff Nedley in her arms.  
“You can’t do this.” she shook her head down at the Sheriff, unable to stop the tears from building.  
Nedley tilted his head to look at Doc and jerked slightly, silently asking him to come closer, and the gunslinger knelt at his side. 

Nedley held his hand out and Doc took it instantly.  
The Sheriff’s eyes were swollen shut, he was covered in blood and bruises and he winced as he tried to sit up a little more. Doc helped him and Wynonna just watched the unusual encounter unfold.  
“My daughter, Chrissy. I need you to keep an eye on her for me.” Nedley said, his voice shaking.  
Doc nodded solemnly, “Of course. You have my word.”  
“And… Haught. She never spoke much… about her parents. She’s a… a good kid. I s-suppose you could say, she was like a… second daughter to me.” he struggled to speak before huffing a laugh.  
Doc once again nodded, this time however, unable to speak due to the lump forming in his throat. 

Nedley turned his attention to Wynonna who was looking up at the ceiling of the barn, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay.  
“You.” he poked Wynonna’s leg, and that was all it took for the tears to fall, as she looked down at him.  
“You were the biggest pain in my ass.” he nudged her leg again, and the brunette nodded sadly.  
“But whether you like it or not… you’re a hero.” he managed to get out before coughing again.  
Wynonna wiped the stray tears away before speaking, “I don’t feel like one.”  
“You came back. You protect our godforsaken town from demons.” he reminded her and Wynonna chewed the inside of her lip.  
“You look after your sister, alright? She’s the best of us. Of our town. Always been a good kid, and a great friend to Chrissy.” Nedley’s voice shook when he spoke his daughter’s name again.  
Wynonna could only nod, her vision blurred from a new onslaught of fresh tears. 

Nedley’s hand squeezed the gunslinger’s as he turned his attention back to Doc once more.  
“You take care of this one too… and that baby o’hers.” he said, his breathing getting shallower.  
“You have my word, Sheriff.” Doc vowed, his voice strained from holding back a few tears of his own.  
Nedley looked over at Wynonna one final time, before laying back. His eyes caught the suns rays, bouncing off of the wooden beams above him. That was the final thing Randy Nedley saw. 

Doc let go of the Nedley’s hand, placing it across the former Sheriff’s chest.  
Wynonna choked on a sob as she watched Doc take his hat off as a sign of respect, and then close the eyes on gently on the body that lay lifeless between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? Leave me a comment with what you think..?


	5. Chapter 5

Dolls barely has time to bring the car to a halt before Jeremy is leaping from the car, the briefcase holding the vials of venom, clutched to his chest.  
The marshall enters Shorty’s seconds after the lab tech, Rosita’s back to them as she pours another patron a drink.

Jeremy tripped over his own feet as he descended the few stairs just inside the door of the establishment. Dolls reached out and steadied him just in time, shooting the panicked scientist a serious look, before nodding to the briefcase containing the only remnants of a potential cure.

Dolls released his grip and reached for his gun. Lifting it into the air, he raised his voice in order to get everyone in the bar’s, attention.  
“Alright! Everybody out!” his authoritative tone, having the affect he desired.  
Half a dozen pair of eyes snapped to him, before the citizen’s of Purgatory scuffled out of the bar.  
“Hey, you can’t do that!” Rosita’s stare was cold as she narrowed her eyes at the marshall.  
Dolls grabbed a table, lifted it with ease and barricaded the door.  
“Jeremy needs your help.” was all he said in response, his back turned to her and his voice devoid of any emotion.  
Rosita scoffed at the guy’s nerve to speak to her the way he did.  
“Look, you might get away with giving orders to everyone else around here, but-” she said through clenched teeth.  
“Officer Haught is dying!” Jeremy interrupted her, his eyes flicking between the two currently arguing.

Rosita blinked a few times as the sudden information sank in. She turned to Jeremy, throwing the rag in her hands, down on the bar top.  
“What’s the plan?” she asked. Her dislike for the marshall could be addressed at another time.  
Jeremy headed towards the door leading down to the basement, both Rosita and Dolls following. He explained the series of events that had led up to that specific moment in time, Nedley, the widows, the venom from Beth and how they needed to make a cure because they were running out of time.

The brunette began gathering all the necessary equipment needed, as she listened to the complete shit-show of a day she’d been blissfully unaware of. Part of her wondered why Doc hadn’t called her to ask for help, but she shook those thoughts away. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. She had Purgatory’s finest deputy to save.

Dolls paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving Jeremy and Rosita as they started mixing chemicals with the vials of venom from the briefcase.  
Rosita could feel the marshall’s gaze burning into the back of her head, and had to bite the inside of her cheek from snapping at him.  
Jeremy’s hands were trembling from nerves. The pressure was on and he didn’t want to be known as the one who couldn’t save the Officer in time.  
The brunette gently placed a reassuring hand his arm, steadying him.  
“Take a breath.” she encouraged and Jeremy exhaled a shaky breath before mixing the compounds together. He silently thanked the woman beside him, with a slight nod, for helping him calm down, even for just a brief moment.

——————————————

The ambulance arrived on scene and the EMT’s entered the barn. Doc placed his hat on his head and slowly got to his feet. The ache in his chest weighing heavily as he stepped around the body, and made it to Wynonna’s side.  
The brunette’s gaze hadn’t left, the man she’d grown fond of annoying over the years. Her mind filled with memories of Nedley and the banter they shared. She’d been impressed a few times by some of his retorts, and couldn’t help but feel a little bit proud of her sarcastic sheriff, for giving as good as he got.  
A hand on her shoulder shook her out of her trance and when she looked up, she found the gunslinger looking down at her with a profound sadness shining in his eyes.  
He the eldest Earp to her feet and kept an arm around her shoulders as they watched the EMT’s zip up the body bag holding the brave, protective and witty, _Randy Nedley_.

They stood in silence until the barn fell eerily quiet once more. Wynonna wiped the lingering tears from her face, with the sleeves of her coat.  
A buzzing in her pocket sounded and as she unlocked her phone, she read the message from Dolls, informing her that the cure was nearly ready.

Reality hit the brunette like a slap in the face then. _Nicole._ No longer ‘Officer Haught’, but now Sheriff, and with absolutely no idea that the man who was boss and mentor, has just passed away.  
“Haught.” the name escapes Wynonna’s lips on a broken whisper.  
Doc’s eyes widen for a split second, as he realises the reality of the situation.  
Without a word, they both make their way back to the truck.  
Once buckled in and the gunslinger hit the gas, Wynonna sent Dolls’ a text telling him to bring the cure once finished, straight to the hospital.

The trees flew past the window in a blur of green, and the brunette found her mind replaying, some of the very first memories she could even remember of Nedley. His daughter had been one of Waverly’s close friends growing up, and he always kept an eye on the Earp girls, especially after Daddy died and Willa was taken. Nedley had been close with Shorty and Curtis, all three of them filling the father-role that Waverly and Wynonna needed, without even asking. The brunette mentally berated herself for thinking of how much shit she’d put them all through. Now all three were gone, and she never even got to say a proper thank you, for keeping an eye on Waverly whilst she’d been gone travelling, trying to forget about Purgatory altogether.

As if sensing Wynonna’s thoughts spiralling, Doc reached over the centre console and gripped the brunette’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. The small action brought caused a lump to form in her throat, and as she stared out the window, wondering how she was going to break the news about Nedley to Nicole, she blinked back tears, plastering on the brave face she’d become an expert in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should continue this, please let me know? If you liked it, didn't like it, loved it, hated it, I'm all ears.. please leave a comment and let me know what you think?


End file.
